Letters to Bernard
by Blr
Summary: This fan fiction is an ongoing account of my half-elf bard Imara Rowan's travels with the Company of the Fall, a heroic organization that she was recruited into. The tale takes place in the form of letters written to her father. Forgotten Realms. R/R!
1. Nightal 8, 1371

Nightal 8, 1371

Dearest Father,

How are you? And how are things back home in beautiful Tilverton? I have finally reached Shadowdale, though the journey was not what I expected. Upon leaving home, I was filled with joy and felt that Lliira was walking with me. Though the day was cold, it was clear and there was a purity in the air that I missed from being in the city (although to be truthful, I wasn't necessarily certain that I would enjoy the so-called pure air of the forest. It smelled to me more like decay and detritus than like purity). It has been almost a ten-day since I left, but it feels much longer. I know that you were worried about me beginning my travels with the Goblin Wars still so recent, but I assure you, I was unharmed by any wandering bands of the beasts.

My second day out I had quite a few interesting experiences. I saw my first Zhent that day, although I did not know he was a Zhent at the time. I saw one of their large trading caravans and was awed by the size of it (8 wagons, 32 armored men) and also by the ferocity I saw in their movements. I was beginning to feel isolated and frightened, but it did not last long. Lliira blessed me with a friend - Manoff, an ogre who lives near Daggermouth Mountains (don't tell Uncle Henry that I befriended one instead of punching it in the face). He ran off a group of goblins, frightening them away and also keeping me safe overnight. Granted, I had to promise him that I would being him back a gnome to eat, but you know I would never do that.

I was then forced to argue with soldiers in the woods who were attempting to kill my new-found friend - they thought he was going to eat me. I finally convinced them to leave us alone by offering to take the ogre with me on my journey. And though they told me not to come to them when he ate my arm off, they also gave me some food and left us be. That afternoon, I arrived at the Spiderhaunt Woods and after a bit of information from Manoff, bid him farewell and settled down for the night.

My trip through Spiderhaunt Woods was utterly frightful. Manoff had warned me that if I went to sleep, I would be carried off by the large spiders that live in those woods, so I stayed awake through the night, but was still attacked. During the fight, I was both poisoned and managed to break my shield, though I did survive the attack and killed the beast that attacked me. It was close, however, and I ended up losing consciousness after the danger had passed. I have determined that I do not like spiders. At all.

Fortunately, the next morning, a Termish Silk Caravan picked me up and helped me to get myself cleaned up. Antony, the driver, gave me quite a bit of information about the Zhents (I asked him about the symbol I had seen a few days before) and he was a lovely older man. Bruce, the head soldier has been travelling these roads for a long time, and they were more than willing to give me a bit of food and a ride up toward Shadowdale. They dropped me at a small hamlet outide of Spiderhaunt Woods and sent me on my way. I am always thankful for the kindness of strangers and hope that one day I can return the kindnesses visited upon me in kind.

When I travelled the next morning, I was surprised to find that there were people following me - dangerous looking people. I noticed upon their bodies the signs of Loviatar and knew I was in trouble. They said they had known I was coming, and swiftly attacked me. I was knocked unconcious and after waking, I discovered that I was bound. It was terrifying father, I truly believed that these people were going to kill me. They attacked me with a whip, stripping the skin off my back and causing me to cry out to Lliira. For what felt like hours, I thought Lliira had abandoned me in my greatest time of need. But then, a hero came tearing out of the woods. Lord Anthony Russett of Tilverton of Cormyr was there to save me (do you know who he is? The name escapes me). He and his dwarven friend managed to run off the foul priests of Loviatar and helped me to the Old Skull Inn. I believe you would probably know of this inn - most adventurers do, apparently.

Over the next two days, Lord Anthony Russett and the dwarf (as I have come to call him, since I have not been able to find out his name as of yet) healed my wounds (although I do still have scars along my back). I learned that they are assembling an adventuring group called, "The Company of the Fall" and signed myself onto the group as the bard. I am terribly excited, although Lord Anthony seems a bit foolish. He did save my life, and he was kind to me when I needed kindness. He has bought me food and drink and paid for my room since we met, and while I am excited, I am also very frightened. I can only hope this man is a kind one, one who deserves to be a hero.

I shall write you again soon. I love you so and miss you so.

Your loving daughter,  
Imara


	2. Hammer 5, 1372

5 Hammer 1372

Father,

It has been a bit since I last wrote. I just wanted to let you know that I am still safe and sound. The Company of the Fall has grown quite drastically since my last letter to you. I would like to let you know who I'm traveling with, in case you begin to hear tales of the heroics of the Company. So, if I may, I will make you a list of my fellow travelers.

Stag Hapson is one of the largest men I've ever met, although I suppose that makes sense - his grandfather was an ogre. He is a cattle driver who is just utterly terrifying to see. I am pleased that he is on our side. He is strong and utterly obsessed with gnolls - he has mentioned more than once that he and the Mad King Gody killed a large group of gnolls (which he pronounces "nalls") recently. I am not sure who the Mad King Gody is (he is apparently Talos' brother?), but I do know that I would not want to cross him. Stag seems to be a good man, fond of food and drink and not afraid to get his hands dirty.

Gydyr is a halfling, and is strange. He is completely shaven and marks his face with the image of a black dog's head. He is skilled in healing magic, and is soft-spoken, but very opinionated. I find him intriguing, but he seems very standoffish. I do not necessarily wish to cross him, but I get the feeling he finds me frivolous and unimportant. Just as well.

We met a man from Scarsdale, a wizard of sorts, but he left quite quickly. I do not know if we will meet him again. I do hope we do. He seemed very kind and interesting.

And lastly, there is a very handsome young man in our group with us. Shazhad finds me useless, and is obviously not Chondothian, but there is something very appealing about him, father. He is scarred or tattooed over one of his eyes, but rather than take away from his beauty, it seems to add to it. I know that I am waxing poetic here, but truly, if you saw him you would find him intriguing. I want more than anything to prove myself to him, although I'm not certain why. Lord Anthony, our leader, already finds me very important and that should be enough. Yet he finds everything I do useless. I have been trying to impress him with my juggling and dancing, but nothing is yet working. I shall have to try harder.

We were hired by an alchemist named Alibais to retrieve a large amount of spider venom so that he could use it to make anti-venom. Obviously, it was important to do our duty to our employer, but also, having been bitten by those awful spiders in Spiderhaunt Woods, I understand the importance of helping others in the same situation. It took me almost a ten-day to heal from that experience, though it didn't help that I was also beaten by the Loviatar priests so quickly afterward.

So, once more we ventured into the Spiderhaunt Woods, where Lord Anthony made himself seem even more foolish as he blundered through the battles we waged against the spiders. The dwarf, a man named Manoto (I finally found out his name!) was brave and brilliant, removing the spiders' venom sacs quickly and without any fear. Shazhad was brilliant in action, and Stag managed to lasso a spider from a very long distance! It was, without a doubt, one of the most fantastic battles I have ever seen.

We found many sad items in the lair of a large spider man, including wedding rings, a letter of proposal, and the bones of a small child. I wrote a small poem to honor those lost. I would like to share it with you.

They trod the paths only the foolish fear not

That many know only too well

Such folk as we, with simple lives

Who could know the pain they'd find?

That their bodies would be carelessly left to rot?

One was a man, so simple and true

To the woman he loved so dear.

As he travelled the fearsome road,

He held in his pouch a letter - a vow -

One his most beloved never knew.

Two others were husbands and fathers as well

They were loyal and honest and brave

Heroes, both, and the finest of men

Yet their lives were taken in their prime

And their bodies trapped in a tragic hell.

Another, an innocent child

Who strayed too far from home.

Did their family weep for the loss

Of a life so fragile and new?

Or did they even know what happened when the youth strayed into the wild?

Still others were lost, the bad and the good

Too many to name or describe

Though their names have been lost,

We will honor the spirits

Of those lost in the Spiderhaunt Woods.

O, mothers warn your daughters fair

And fathers your sons do tell

Never to tarry in Spiderhaunt Woods,

'Ware the dark, do not leave the trail

Lest they fall prey to the web-spinning beasts who dwell there.

I know it is nowhere near as skilled as your own work, but I want you to know that I am doing my best to remember those we meet through our journeys. Gydyr performed a funeral service for the bodies we found, and we soon left the woods (hopefully forever) to go to Asherban Ford to turn in the venom. On our way, we were also attacked by a group of goblins led by one very large goblin. We tried to get them to leave without it turning into a fight, but they were not willing to leave peacefully. Shazhad was very brave, as was Stag. The dwarf held his own, as usual, and Lord Anthony was not anywhere near as bumbling. He managed to assist the others in dispatching the beasts quite swiftly. I must say, I was especially pleased that they were handled since the goblins wanted our money, our clothes, and myself. Very frightening. I am not wholly pleased with the battle, though - these beings were simply doing what they had to do. I cannot help but wonder if there had been perhaps a satisfactory ending for both parties somewhere in all that mess.

We finally made our way to Alibias, who was a gnome, and an interesting looking one at that. He was very pleased with the company's performance, and suggested we take a magical mace we got from the goblins to a wizard named Norestor to determine if it was worth much. Norestor made me nauseous, he was dangerous, frightening, and perhaps insane. I was glad when he directed us instead to the Thayan Enclave to make an exchange with the Red Wizards. It was a lovely place, well-kept and very pleasant. For some reason, Shazhad was very fearful of the Red Wizards, even going so far as to proclaim that they would take us into slavery. We reassured him that the wizards were fine, upstanding citizens, and we made some very nice purchases.

Lliira has blessed me so much, father! Not only do I have a wonderful group of people around me, but I also have been given the ability to heal the wounds of my party members. I am thankful to have the ability to give back to those around me, particularly since I am nowhere near as skilled in combat as the others. Gydyr is amazing when he uses his two swords, Shazhad is fantastic with his sword, and Stag's fists can crush skulls. Lord Anthony wields Mercy Killer (his bastard sword) better every time I see him use it, and Manoto is unparalleled with his trident. I, the weakest, feel almost sorry that I could possibly be holding this group down. But Lliira is looking out for me, and smiling upon my soul. I recently came into possession of a master worked flute, and am working to teach myself how to make music as beautiful as that you make. I can only hope things are well for you and Uncle Henry, as well as the others in Tilverton. Should you see Tom, please tell him I send my regards. I will write again soon, father. I promise.

With love,

Imara


	3. Hammer 18, 1372

Hammer 18, 1372

Dear Father,

I know I wrote recently, but I have discovered something fantastic! While we were in Asheban Ford (as a matter of fact, almost immediately after I sent my last letter to you), we stopped at the Asheban Arms, an inn in town. And as we entered, I saw a most familiar face - Ean Rowanmantle, who is the latest addition to the Company of the Fall. I was shocked. I did not know what to do, and so I simply tried to be as polite as possible. On top of that, Ean is Lord Anthony's cousin. And well, we know what that means. Dear Ean's mother is Lord Anthony's mother's cousin. Quite exciting. I spent the next few days trying to pry as much information as possible from Ean. It seems he doesn't like to hear himself talk quite as much as Lord Anthony, but perhaps after this evening I can speak more in depth with Lord Anthony and find out more information. I do not want you to feel as if you aren't enough for me, but surely you know how the knowledge feels to me - after all, Lliira blesses us both. I suppose I shall wait to alert them to our relationships until we have some time to rest. I hope you will not be too angry about my telling them.

Shazhad has purchased our entire company uniforms - he claims that if we are soldiers, we should all dress the same. While I personally feel much better about choosing my own clothes, I suppose I can humor him. It was a very kind gesture, and so I feel I should at least try to show some appreciation. Although truly - gray is not my favorite color. Can you imagine your daughter in all gray? After seeing Stag remove the sleeves from his shirt and not seeing him suffer any repercussions, I simply asked Lliira to assist me in changing the color of mine. Shazhad was unimpressed, and after hearing him harp on me as if he were my wife or mother, I changed it back. He still didn't seem impressed. I still do not know why it irks me that he does not like me, but it does.

As I write this, we are sitting in a small tavern in Peldon's Helm. We are here to work with a Red Wizard of Thay to capture a troll. She tells us their blood has some medicinal purpose and I am excited. The town here is very cold and very dreary - there are stone walls around each building, and there is a bell tower at the center of town. No one seems to be very pleasant here, though they are certainly not mean, either. I worry that we are ill-prepared for the capture of a troll, but must remember that together we are very strong. Shazhad has come up with a battle plan that will work well, if we can remember to follow it. Also, the Red Wizard is with a group of bodyguards that will be quite helpful if we need them. I look forward to this work, and hope to see you or write you soon.

I love you deeply,

Imara


	4. Ches 13, 1372

Ches 13, 1372

My Dear Father,

I had for quite a time feared that I would never be able to speak with you again. The last I wrote you (almost 2 months ago exactly), we were preparing to go out and capture a troll for the Red Wizards of Thay. Well, we managed to take it down (and by "we" I mean Shazhad managed to behead the beast). However, the victory was not without losses. When we came upon the troll, Lord Anthony panicked and fled, screaming in terror. Manoto was killed as the troll bit his face off (something I still see in my darkest dreams), and the most terrible of all were the Thayans we believed were there to assist us. Firstly, they removed themselves entirely from the battle, standing back and watching Manoto be slaughtered, and Stag be thrown to the ground.

Then came the betrayal. As we stood (those of us who were still standing), nearly falling down from exhaustion, the Thayans made their move - they attacked us and held us captive. We can only assume they were taking us to sell into slavery (as Shazhad had warned), but we can not be certain. We were held in captivity, only experiencing brief moments of lucidity for almost two months. We were not fed or watered, and despite Lliira's teachings, I began to despair. I was covered in the waste of my companions, left almost nude and piled into a wagon. The smell made me sick, and for a while I must admit, I prayed to lliira to let me die.

Yet, Lliira knew what was to come. Dear Lord Anthony, who had panicked at the worst possible moment and left us to the hands of the vicious Red Wizards, managed to rescue us outside of Dagger Falls. He tracked us for weeks (after returning to find Manoto dead and Stag severely wounded), following the cruel wizard and her caravan. He hired a group of men from Dagger Falls, spending almost all of his vast wealth to ensure that we would be rescued. During the ambush, I am sorry to say that not only did all of the men hired from Dagger Falls die, but also our own Lord Anthony was killed in the fight. He was a glory to behold, father. I do tell you that much. Imagine this -

The evil woman is pulling scrolls from her ruby robes, spouting out a number of vicious curses and dealing out pain. Our own Lord Anthony, sometimes a fool, sometimes a coward, but always a true man, has gotten close enough to deal her a few nasty blows. She begins to pray to her accursed god, summoning a bolt of lighting that crackles and sparks in her hand. She sends it flying toward Lord Anthony, who is torn asunder by the sheer strength of the blast, and yet, in our own hour of need, as we stand by, weak and broken, he manages to thrust Mercy Killer once more and sends the blade home, rending her head from her body and saving us from a fate worse than death.

He truly proved himself a hero in every sense of the word, saving his people from his own mistake, doing all in his power to right a wrong he felt he had perpetrated. Anthony always believed in Helm's teachings, and while I do not hold to those beliefs myself, I pray that Lliira will put in a good word for him with his god, and that Helm will honor Lord Anthony. I am making an attempt to honor him in verse, but it is difficult - perhaps the wounds are still too fresh - I spend much of the time I use to write it weeping for his loss. He was, above all else, a good man, which is all one can ask.

We burned the bodies of both the Thayans and the honorable men who fought alongside Lord Anthony and Stag, as well as the body of the troll, which was regrowing its head. It had been stuffed into the wagon with our bodies, and all of our belongings. Ean is carrying Lord Anthony's body back to Tilverton, to be given a proper and honorable burial. I pray that his funeral is fit for the hero he is. We have just arrived in the town of Dagger Falls, and are now resting in the inn outside of town. I shall write you again soon. Simply know that I love you.

With all my heart,  
Imara


	5. Ches 23, 1372

23 Ches 1372

Lliira's Blessings!

Ah, Father. It is finally spring, the time when the beauty of the earth comes out of hiding and we feel Lliira's joy that much more. I hope all is well with you and our home. Though it has only been two ten-days since I last wrote, many things have happened. We (the company) are more cohesive. Lord Anthony's death has brought us all closer together, and though I wouldn't say that I of any real consequence to any of the members, I have come to think fondly of them all, and would willingly put my life on the line to save theirs.

When I see the flowers now budding, I think of the time you and I went for a walk through the town and we picked the priest's wife's roses. Do you remember? She ran out the door screaming and waving her pot at us and we ran until our lungs burned and our legs felt shaky. And then we collapsed to the ground and held one another and laughed until we cried. I will never forget the joy that filled my heart that day. It would have been lovely if Mother had been there with us, would it not have been? I am sorry to bring her up, but I do believe that she would have enjoyed that moment.

I am still in Daggerdale and may be here for a bit longer. It is a dark place, there is much sorrow. Yet, I feel the beginnings of hope and joy coming back into the land. There is a particular tavern, called Red Rock. The place is quite lovely, and Kessla, the proprietor (who looks quite a bit like me, funny enough) is a kind woman, who is quite friendly to us. Hopefully the other town folk will follow in her footsteps. There are some dark secrets here, still. We saw two men hung for being spies, sent to bring the secrets of the priests of Lathander back to the Zhents, to the priests of Cyrric. He is apparently a horrid god, cruel and dangerous. How anyone could wish to worship someone who causes such pain is beyond me. Speaking of pain, I have been fortunate enough to have not seen any more of Loviatar's followers. I can still feel the whip tearing into my skin. I have, however, been doing my best to put that pain behind me. They must not remove Lliira's joy from my soul - as long as I still have that happiness, they will not have succeeded in their goal.

We also learned that there was a plague here in Dagger Falls, where people were turned into vampires, and where their loved ones were forced to drive sharpened stakes through their chests. I can not even begin to imagine what a terrible experience that must be. It would be a terrible thing to live through!

After visiting with a man named Harindar Orm (who is apparently human, but looks very much like a dwarf). who is the High Morn Master for the temple of Lathander, I must say we have learned more about vampires than I should like to admit. While I am certain that will come in handy some day, I sincerely hope it will simply be more useless information filling my mind. I certainly do not wish to ever meet a vampire. Although I suppose it could go as well as my meeting with Manoff, or perhaps the kobolds.

Oh yes! The kobolds! Our Company was hired to clear a local mine of restless spirits. When we went to investigate, we found a large group of kobolds. We tried to talk with them peacefully, but instead, they attacked us. We were forced to kill many of them, and eventually were able to have a peaceful talk with the women, who were afraid that we would kill them and their eggs. We spoke to them about the miners, and the woman who I spoke to told me of how their people were frightened of the miners. One of the women began showing me how to play music that involves the dropping of bones onto the ground, which was impressive. It was a strange, eerie sound, but I really enjoyed it. We sang together in their native tongue, and that was entertaining, as well. We spoke about letting them stay, and went back into town to give them time to think it over, despite the fact that Shazhad was very unhappy with the idea. I was pleased that Gydyr agreed with me in my belief that the kobolds had a right to their home.

Over the next few days, we spent time in town and were reunited with Ean who appeared out of nowhere, literally. He fell out of the sky in front of our tavern. He claims that there was a group of gnome wizards who helped him move through some sort of tunnel, but I am unaware of how this could possibly work. I have certainly never seen a tunnel that ended in the sky. He was, however, quite disoriented, so perhaps that had something to do with his assertions. We also met a new member of our group, a Hin named Largo. He was purchased out of prison by dear Lord Anthony to assist in saving us, but there was apparently a mix-up, which kept him from being with the rest of the men. He is blessed and I cannot help but believe there was a reason for his life being spared and now being brought into our company.

When we went back to speak with them, we were surprised to find that the kobolds had chosen to vacate the home they had fought so hard to protect. They spoke with Gydyr and Ean only before they left, leaving all of their belongings behind. I suppose it was easier for them to travel lightly, and the eggs must have been heavy enough for them to carry. I must admit that if it had been Shazhad they had spoken to, I would have suspected some form of foul play. But I trust Gydyr to keep to a lighter path than he, and so I believe him when he says they left, despite the fact that he seemed quite unhappy about something. Perhaps it was simply Shazhad's keeping his heritage a secret. He led us to believe that he was Mulhorandan, but revealed to us recently that he was, indeed, raised in Thay. I cannot blame him - I may have lied about my heritage, as well if I believed I would be falsely judged by it. I procured some of the bones I was telling you about from what the kobolds left behind. Perhaps someone we meet on the way will be soothed by the strange sounds they make..

We recently hunted two Leucrottas, killing them to protect the beings who live within the hills near Daggerdale, and though it was a very dangerous fight, I am pleased to say that those malicious beasts are no more. There are, of course many more I am certain, but if there was one thing we could have done with them, it was to destroy them. They were hate-filled and cruel, attacking us with intelligence and cruelty. Stag was greatly hurt, but with our healing abilities, we managed to help him. Shazhad managed to actually ride one of the beasts and dear Ean managed to fell the beast as it tried to kill him. I managed to land a few well-placed arrows in their despicable hides, as well. Lliira showed me her pleasure at the destruction of such beasts in giving us a safe ride home.

We met a very nice friend while we were out in the hills, but I believe it would be best not to mention his name as of now - people can be so prejudiced against those they do not understand. Let it suffice that his frightful exterior hides an honorable man, and his people are honorable, as well.

I fear I have rambled on much more than I meant to, and so I bid you farewell. I will write soon. I love you very much.

Your favorite (and only) daughter,

Imara


End file.
